Waking the Demon
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Sequel to Meet Tok. Tok was once a happy little Irken. Till a accident on his birthday hits him hard. Now Tok has powers deadly powers which no other Irken has, now Tok starts killing humans and Irken alike. Can Zim save his son or is he already too late?
1. Chapter 1 Demons Sing to Me

**HI! Now that you've all waited patiently; I now give you **

**WAKING THE DEMON (Yes like the song by BtMV.)**

**Enjoy and I do NOT own Invader Zim, if I did Tok would actually exsist and Johnny and Squee would be in the show.**

**Anyway please review.**

* * *

><p>(Earth 5 years later, Zim's base)<p>

In a small cul-de-sac in a small green house where unknown to this small family there lives were about to change. "Tag your it!" A green skinned 4 year old said. He jumped over an older greened skinned man, "Tok stop jumping around everywhere, your mothers talking to the Tallest down stairs." Zim said as he tried to catch his spunky son. "But I wanna play please Dad, please." Tok begged his Dad as he caught him in mid air. "Sorry Tok, but I don't want to make your mother angry you know how she gets when she's angry." Zim said as a chill went up his and Tok's spines. Zim picked up Tok and walked outside with him in his arms. Zim and Tak have been living on Earth for the last couple of years, to raise Tok. They were sent there by the Tallest any way, and it's not that far from their home planet Irk and they already know some people help them raise Tok. "It's pretty up there." Tok said as he looked at the sky. "I know its pretty but don't stare at the sun for to long or it'll burn your eyes trust me it hurts." Zim said as he put Tok on his shoulders. Tok's disguise is a mix of his moms and dads, he had a wig that was black and had blue streaks in it. He has fake skin to like his moms, but it would itch him so much it would come off when he scratched it. So Tak and Zim just told everyone, that he was starting to get Zim's skin condition. His outfit looked like Zim's usual outfit, but the colors were different and his shirt was long in the back a little like Tak's. Zim and Tok were in the city trying to make the time pass, Tak was talking to the Tallest about something important.

Zim was taking Tok to the park; he thought it helped Tok look more normal if he interacts with other humans. Tok looked at a tree where there was a bird's nest in the tree, and a mother bird was watching over her young chicks. "Hey dad why does mom have to go talk to the big people for?" Tok asked even though Zim had already told him before. "Like I told you before Tok the "big people" are our leaders the almighty Tallest, and since your mom's a general she has to talk to them frequently." Zim explained to his son for the 18th time. "But Moms always busy and when they talk I don't see mom ever, I HATE moms job." Tok said as he crossed his arms on Zim's head, and rested his head on Zim's. "I know you do Tok, but let me tell you something. What do you think your mom thinks about when she works?" Zim asked him. "Her dumb Job." Tok said still resting on Zim's head. "Wrong Tok, the # 1 thing that's on her mind is you." Zim said causing Tok to perk up a little. "Really?" Tok asked. "Really, she always tells me how much she misses you during the day and how she wishes she had more time at home to be with you." Zim told his son. "Does that mean she can to come to my birthday tomorrow?" Tok asked. (**AN He's turning 5 tomorrow**.) "Yes she'll be there, but she might be a little late." Zim said a little worried about Tok's answer. "That's ok is she still gonna come if she's late?" Tok asked. "Yes she'll still come just not right away, okay Tok." Zim said. Tok nodded, _"Mom's gonna be at my birthday, I still wish she didn't halfta work all the time."_ Tok thought.

(Park 20 minutes later)

"Okay buddy your starting to hurt my shoulders." Zim said as he bend down a little so Tok could jump down. "Got it Dad." Tok said as he hopped off his dads back. "Can I go play now?" He asked. "Sure, just be careful and remember watch out for that Chihuahua." Zim said as he rubbed Tok's head. Tok ran to the sand box, Zim rested on the park bench and eventually fell asleep. Tok started to make a sand fort when he noticed, a little black haired boy was playing in the sand box too. "Hi." The boy said to Tok. "Hi, what you building?" Tok asked. " I'm building a castle, that's where Bigfoot can hide from my mean cousin." the boy said as he stuffed a Bigfoot toy in to the sand. "What's that you got?" The boy asked looking at the small fort Tok was building. "Its a fort, this is where I'm gonna stop the Big guys from talking to my mom." Tok said as he went back to building. "Not bad, by the way my names Carter what's yours?" Carter asked Tok. "I'm Tok." Tok said. "Nice to meet ya." Carter said as he shook Tok's hand. Tok looked at Carter and tilted his head confused about something. "What?" Carter asked. "You got 4 eyes." Tok said pointing at Carters face. Carter thought for a minute about what he meant, then he remembered he was wearing glasses. "Oh you mean these." He said as took his glasses off. "Yeah that's it." Tok said. "Don't worry I think I look funny sometimes too." Carter said as him and Tok started to laugh. The two kids played for almost an hour, till Carter heard a women call his name. "I gotta go bye Tok." Carter said as he left. Tok played by himself for a few more minutes till Zim called for him. "Come on Tok time to go home." Zim said as he picked up Tok. Tok looked back at the park as they left, Zim noticed something shiny in a bush but thought it was nothing.

(Back at Zim's Base)

Zim and Tok made it home in 8 minutes, it was obvious Tak made dinner since the aroma of food was in the air. Tok and Zim sniffed the air just the smell of the food made them hungry, Zim put Tok down and Tok ran inside to see Tak. "Mom me and dad are home." Tok said as he ran through the door. "There you two are." Tak said as Tok hugged her. "Hi Tok, Zim." Tak said as she hugged Tok. "Tak." Zim said while shooting her a glare. "What's for dinner mom?" Tok asked Tak. "Your favorite slimy moes." Tak said as she tickled Tok. "Zim I almost forgot to tell you Halley's coming over for dinner." Tak said as she picked up Tok. "Whys Halley coming over?" Zim asked. "She wanted to see Tok that and the other reason." Tak said as she walked into the kitchen with Tok, Zim followed behind. **(AN if you wondering who Halley is that's me I'm Tok's aunt in this story. By the way slimy moes are actually sloppy Joes, Tak just calls them that cause Tok called them that as a baby err smeet.)** Tak started getting the food while Zim set the table; Tok was waiting at the window for Halley to show up. She showed up 5 minutes later Tok runs through the front door to hug her. "Aunt Halley's here." Tok shouted back towards the door. "Hey Halley." Zim said as he leaned against the doorway. "Yo." Halley said as she flashed a piece sign at him. Tok dragged her to the living room then to the kitchen. After dinner Zim and Tak were talking about something while Tok and Halley sat on the couch watching TV. "So anything fun happen today?" She asked Tok. "Well while mom was talking to the Big guys, me and dad went to the park and I meet a kid." Tok said a little tired. "What was the kids name? Maybe I know him and you two can hang out more." Halley said to Tok as he took of his disguise. "The kids name was... help?" Tok asked her muffled cause his fake skin had gotten stuck on his face. "Okay Hang on." She said as she tugged on the fake skin, it took a little elbow grease but it came off. "Okay done with that, now what was his name?" She asked again as Tok's fake skin went back into his watch. "The kids name was Carter.' Tok replied as he sat on her lap. "What did he look like?" She asked. " He had a black head and glasses." Tok replied. "Yeah I know that kid, his mom pays me to babysit him every Friday. Except if I have take care of my favorite nephew, of course." Halley said as she tickled Tok a bit. "Cool." Tok said with a yawn. Tok rested his head on a pillow on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit this chapter sucks. But the next ones are real good. Especially the second one.<strong>

**But I won't let anyone know what happen unless you review.**

**So till then May Darkness give you wings... Just don't let it swallow you...**


	2. Chapter 2 Worst BDay Ever

**Okay I came back from vacation and I'm really tired so I figured I might as well post the second chapter of Waking the Demon. **

**By the way thanks for all the reviews and favs and enjoy. **

**I do not own Invader Zim only Tok and Carter. Also this chapter will surely make you cry. **

* * *

><p>(Still at Zim's Base, Tok's room)<p>

Tok woke up around 8a.m. He let out a yawn he was in his own room. _"Aunt Halley or Dad must've put me in bed."_ Tok thought as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. _"Helloo..."_ A voice said. Tok looked around his room for someone of something. "Hello somebody there?" Tok asked curious. _"Hellloooo small one..."_ The voice said again as Tok noticed a figure form in the shadows, "Who are you?" Tok asked the shadowy figure. "You should be asking what are you." The shadow corrected him. "Fine WHAT are you?" Tok asked sounding annoyed. _"You are defiantly your fathers son, as for me I am DEATH." _The shadow said as he morphed into the shape of a cloaked person. "What do you want...Death?" Tok asked. _"You obviously don't know about me, but I knew someone your related to his name was Traz. He was your grandfather, and today child I'm going to give you a very special gift."_ The shadow told Tok. "What is it?" Tok asked excited. _"You'll get it right after your flame blows out." _The shadow said as he disappeared. Tok just kept wondering what he meant, till heard his doorknob turn. Tak came into Tok room with a small tray,"Good morning Tok here some breakfast." Tak said as she placed the tray down on Tok's lap. "Thanks mom." Tok said as he ate some of his food. "Hey mom what was that black guy I saw, is he a friend?" Tok asked his mom. "What black guy, what are you talking about?" Tak asked as she sat down, on the bed next to Tok. "He was over...never mind." Tok said as put another spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Tak giggled a little bit at Tok, Tok looked up at his mom. "Sweetie if your talking about a something imaginary, you can tell me about I was a kid once so I know what its like to feel alone with no one talk to. To tell you the truth that was one of the many reasons I made MIMI." Tak said to Tok motherly. (Like I said good Mom, bad mate.) "Really?" Tok asked. "Really." Tak said as she poked his nose. Tok giggled. "Alright I got something to do before your party, so I might be a little late. Now eat your breakfast. Be sure to tell everyone thank you for your gifts and be polite, and make sure your father doesn't blow the house up…again." Tak said as she gave Tok a kiss on the head, and she walked out the door. Tok ate his breakfast and got dressed; he was taking the shaft up down to the living room. Zim had the house expanded when Tok was a smeet, it now has 3 stories bottom and top and 9 more rooms. He was so confused _"What was that guy and why did he want to give me something."_ Tok thought.

(Living Room)

Tok's thoughts went away when he saw the kid he played with yesterday, Carter playing with a car by the window. Tok also heard his dad and Aunt Halley arguing, but he didn't care since his mom and dad fought sometimes. "Hey." Tok said to Carter. "Hey Tok." Carter said as he stood up. "What ya doing here?" Tok asked a little confused. "My mom had to work and my dad...well my dads "special" as my mom says, so Halley took me here to play." Carter said as him and Tok sat on the couch with Gir and MIMI. "Oh sorry about my dad he gets mad sometimes and sounds like he's gonna yell all the time." Tok said as he petted MIMI. "That's okay, by the way happy birthday Tok." Carter said as they watched some TV. Then a Bloatyz Pizza Hog commercial came on, Carter watched the commercial memorized Tok waved his hand in front of Carters faces it didn't work. "Carter." Tok said to the still hypnotized boy. "Carter!" Tok said louder. When the commercial ended Carter snapped out of it. "Huh. Oh sorry about that Tok." Carter said. "What was that? You were fine a minute ago then suddenly you started acting like this." Tok said while acting like a mime in a box. "Quit that, they're creepy." Carter told him. Tok stopped after doing the zipped my lip act. "Do you always do stuff that creeps people out?" Carter asked. "Yes. Do you always act like a mime when that commercial comes on?" Tok asked Carter. "Fair enough, I guess." Carter said. "I guess the reason I like that thing is cause of my aunt, she would always take me there after skool for some good food." He explained. "So what do your parents do?" Carter asked Tok. "My moms works with some sort of I don't know its just something, my dad just stays here and plays with me he doesn't have a job." Tok said as he flipped through some more channels. "So what does your parents do?" Tok asked his friend the same question. "My mom works for my grandpa and he's always busy, my dad works for something weird he calls them something with the big eye." Carter explained. They were both silent for a while, "Your lucky your dad stays home to play." Carter told Tok. "Doesn't your dad play with you?" Tok asked. "No my stupid dad only cares about stopping stupid aliens and stupid fake junk, he never even came to the doctor when my mom had me he just like stupid grandpa they don't care. I HATE it and I HATE him." Carter said with anger and hatred in his voice. "You can't really hate him, can you? I mean I hate my moms job a lot to but I don't hate her." Tok said thinking Carter was just angry and didn't mean it. "I can and I do, he's always making me do things like him like dressing like he did as a kid, and these stupid things." Carter said as he took off his glasses. "He always nags about stupid aliens, Bigfoot, and other junk. He's never home and he never talks to me, and when he looks at me he looks at me like I'm dirty or something I HATE him and that's that." Carter said while hugging his legs. " Sorry about that." Tok said. "Its okay both of are lives suck." Cater said. They both laughed, as Zim and me walked back into the room.

Zim was still nagging at me about something other than our original argument. "NO that kid cannot stay here Halley!" Zim exclaimed. "Oh come on Zim this could be good for Tok to have a friend, that and they're not fighting like you and him did as kids." I said trying to convince him. "Halley you know as well as I do what HE will do, if he finds out about Tok. Didn't I make that clear?" Zim asked still trying to prove his point to me. "No you started trying to prove your point, then you started yelling at me about burnt toast." I said, causing Tok and Carter to giggle. Zim shot a glare at them, and they tried to hide behind MIMI and Gir. "Doh Fine he can stay since its Tok special day, but after that no more." Zim barked at me, and walked into the kitchen.

(A little while after Tok's party)

Tok's party went well Tak showed up a while before the cake. "Make a wish Tok, and me and your father will make sure it happens." Tak said as the candles on Tok's cake was lite. He blew out the candles and said, "I wish to go on a mission, a real mission with Dad." Tok said happily. Tak looked at Zim and Zim nodded, "Alright Tok after the party meet your Dad in the garage, he'll take you to your first mission." Tak said as Tok pulled one of Zim's plasma rays. "And NO weapons, till your eleven." Tak said as she pulled the gun out of his hand. Tok pouted then ran to the launch hanger, to get into the Voot cruiser with his father.

(Somewhere in the skies, over the city.)

Zim drove the new and improved Voot cruiser; Tok and Gir were looking out the window of the ship. (Remember Tak's men destroyed Zim's first ship on Planet Death Blow.) Tok looked at his dad, there were millions of questions that ran through his head. "Hey dad can I ask you something?" Tok asked Zim. "Of course, what is it?" Zim asked as he put the ship on autopilot. "Why do you hate mom?" Tok asked. "Tok I never said I hate your mother. Why would you think that?" Zim questioned Tok. "Well you don't like her, you and mom always look like you hate each other." Tok said as he walked towards Zim. "Well Tok it is true I don't like your mother that much but I don't hate her, I couldn't hate her she the women that gave me you." Zim said as he picked Tok up and sat him on his lap. " I know me and your mother fight a lot, and were trying to not do it in front of you. I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong idea son." Zim said while rubbing Tok's head. "Ok, what's that?" Tok said as he ran to the window. Tok saw a huge plant of some kind. "That Tok is where your first missions going to take place." Zim said as he shut off the autopilot, and landed the ship.

(The city's Water Plant)

Zim landed the ship, and Tok and Gir jumped out both excited. Zim got some equipment out of the Voot, while Tok and Gir went off exploring the plant. Unknown to them someone else was there and after Zim. Tok ran up to where Zim was and hugged him, Zim looked down at Tok a little confused at why Tok hugged him. "Thank you Dad for taking me here, this is so cool." Tok said happily still hugging Zim. Zim smiled at his son "Your welcome my little soldier." Zim said as he hugged Tok. " Now can you go check on Gir and make sure he not eating or destroying anything." Zim said. "Yes sir." Tok said as he gave his dad a salute then ran off to find Gir.

Zim went back to his work, when suddenly he was charged at and knocked 3 ft away from the Voot. Zim looked up and saw the last person he expected to see. " Dib what are you doing here!" Zim barked at his old enemy. " Simple you on a aptopsy table and your guts spewed everywhere." Dib replied this time he meant it. " This isn't a good time Dib-stink." Zim said as he looked around for Tok. Zim found Tok he had snuck into the Voots cockpit with Gir, _"He's safe, I better get rid off Dib quickly." _Zim thought to himself. " But if you insist on a fight, a fight you shall get!" Zim said as he charged at Dib. Zim and Dib thought for what seemed like hours, Zim was winning this fight thanks to Dibs bad aim. "Its over Dib!" Zim exclaimed as he punched Dibs gut. But Dib had a plan he pulled out a jar full of black powder; he opened the lid and tossed some of the powder at Zim's face. The powder burned and blinded Zim's eyes, Zim fell to the grounded from Dibs sucker punch. _"Dad needs help!"_ Tok thought as he ran out of the Voots cockpit. Gir tried to stop him, but Tok just threw a taco for Gir to chase. Tok charged at Dib, hoping he would be able to just knock him down. But Dib dodged Tok's attack and grabbed Tok by the wig. (He still had his disguise on, I'll shut up now.) Dib looked at Tok, Tok was scared and holding on to his fake hair so Dib wouldn't see his antennas. Then he looked back at a still blinded Zim, _"I'm only after Zim, this kid needs to get going." _Dib thought as he threw Tok behind him. Dib thought he would land on the ground behind him, but there was no ground behind him all there was a ravine full of polluted water. Tok landed in the water, the water burned his skin worse then anything and he started to bleed. Tok was able to make to the surface only once, and let out a blood-curdling scream. "DAD HELP ME!" was all he managed to say before he went under. Zim ran past Dib who couldn't believe what he had just did. Zim looked down the ravine for half a second, then jumped in.

(Back at the base)

Tak and me were cleaning up the mess after Tok party, when Tak suddenly stopped. Froze. "Tak what's wrong?" I asked. Tak turned towards me and put her hand on her chest, her heart felt like it was stabbed and shot. Then she turned again towards the water plant, and said one word "Tok." Then she ran to the launch hanger.

(Back to Zim)

Zim moved around the mercky water looking for his son. Zim looked up a head and found a very lifeless Irken boy, "Tok!" Zim exclaimed as he swam towards Tok. Zim grabbed Tok he was bleeding and burned, "Hang on son!" Zim said as he activated his spider legs. Zim carried Tok out of the ravine using the spider legs when he got back on land; he saw the full damage the polluted water did to Tok. His legs were so badly burned the blisters broke and bleed, Tok was turning a sickly pale and his eyes were going glassy he wouldn't stop shaking. "You'll be okay Tok, you'll be okay." Zim said as he held Tok close to keep him warm. Dib just stared at them completely petrified, Gir ran to his master and future master bawling his eyes out. Gir looked at Tok still crying, Tok looked at Gir weakly and gave him a small smile. "Master is Toky going to..." Gir started to say. "NO Gir Tok's NOT going to die, I won't ever allow it!" Zim screamed as he held Tok tighter. Gir saw tears run down Zim's face, he nodded at his master knowing there was still hope. Girs eyes glowed, "Master Tak's here." Gir told Zim. Zims blood ran cold Tak was going to blame him for this, but Zim didn't care as long as she took Tok and get help. Tak ran out from the shadows, her heart dropped when she saw her son in Zim's arms. Tak ran to Zim and slumped down to the ground next to him, "Tok…" she managed to say holding back sobs. Tok looked at Tak and said "Mommy..." Tak nodded, "I'm here sweetie, I'm here." She said as tears fell. Zim looked at Tok, then at Dib and let out a growl. "Tak take Tok to your ship and get out of here, Gir get into the Voot cruiser and follow them." Zim ordered. "What about you, what will you do?" Tak asked as she took Tok in her arms. "I got some things to take care of you just worry about Tok, think you can handle this General?" Zim questioned Tak as he stood. Tak nodded and took Tok back to her ship Gir followed behind.

Once Tak and Gir had left, Zim turned back to Dib. Zim was beyond PISSED OFF. Zim let out another growl and tackled Dib, once Dib hit the ground Zim started beating him mercilessly. Dib tried fighting back but it was no use, Zim was after him now. Dib couldn't blame him he, would of done the same thing if someone tried to kill his son. Zim beat Dib a few more times in the head; Dib fell to the ground broken and bleeding. But Zim wasn't finished. No... He wanted Dib gone forever. Zim activated one of his spider legs it was the sharpest one. Zim held it back ready to strike Dibs head; he looked up for a moment and saw a memory. It was his memory of Tok birth, even though he wasn't there he still remembered the day like it was yesterday. He saw what he did later on that night._ While Tak slept, he had picked up Tok out of his little crib and held him. Zim was looking at Tok sleeping, "I'm not the best at this type of thing, but since you're my smeet I'll promise you this and only this. I promise my little solider to be the best father I possibly can for you, I'm might not know how to since I never had a family." Zim said to his new son. "But I'm willing to try for you, and I'll make sure not to screw it up. I know you'll be the best Irken solider ever, not as great as me but pretty close " Zim promised to Tok. _Zim looked at the memory,_ "I can't do this I promised to Tok I'd be the best father I could be, I know he wouldn't want a father that's a murderer." _Zim thought as he retracted the spider leg. Zim turned and walked away wounded, leaving Dib on the ground for Minimoose to deal with him. "I won't let you down Tok, I hope your okay." Zim said to himself as he left the plant.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter has a lot of emotion and drama. I wrote this whole chapter while listing to I'd Come For You by Nickelback.<strong>

**Please review. Till next time...**

**May Darkness give you wings... Just don't let it swallow you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sigh of Relief

**Okay sorry for the delay for the ppl that read my story. **

**So without further ado here the new chapter of Waking the Demon**

**I do NOT own anything except the story and Tok and Carter.**

* * *

><p>Sigh of Relief<p>

(Zim's base)

"Is he going to be okay?" Tak asked me for the millionth time. "Tak I'm worried about Tok too, but will you please SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" I exclaimed at her. "Don't tempt me Halley!" Tak screamed back. When we suddenly heard a knock at the door, Tak ran up to the door and answered it pistol ready in case it was Dib. But instead of Dib she saw it was Zim bleeding and limping. "Zim." Tak said. Zim looked at her with eyes full of shame and worry, then Tak did the last thing Zim or any of us thought she'd ever do. She hugged him. (Scary! to me.)" Thank god your back." Tak said in relief. "How is he?" Zim asked worried. "He's going to make it but his injuries are serious, I'm terrified Zim." Tak said as she slumped down against the wall. Zim kneeled down to where Tak was, "He'll be okay he's strong he'll make it through this." Zim said. " You look like someone's punching bag Zim." I said as I stood up from the couch. "Gee thanks Halley." Zim said sarcastically. "I'm joking Zim, but you still look pretty banged up let me talk to the Doc. To see if she can patch you up." I said as I walked into the other room. Zim turned to Tak and helped her up of the floor. "Ow that hurts." Zim said as he sat down on the couch. Zim and Tak sat there in silence till I came back in with some news from the doc. "Hey guys um I just got done talking to the doctor and I got some...news." I said a bit nervous. "What's the news?" Zim asked. "Is Tok alright?" Tak asked scared. "Um well...he'll live but he needs to be kept in a breathing incubator type thing for a week, and he's got a really really bad case of some sort of alien pneumonia but that's all I got." I said a little sad. Zim looked at Tak she looked like she was about to cry. "Can we see him?" Tak asked as tears started to form in her eyes. I nodded, Tak and Zim walked into Toks room. (**AN Tok's room was moved down to the lower floor, Zim's base could do that**.) When they walked into the room, Tok was inside of an incubator with wires and an oxygen mask on him. That alone made Tak want to break down crying, but Zim tried to help her by holding her hand. They walked over to Tok's bedside; Tak placed her hand on the glass of the box. Tak felt her heart hit the pit of her stomach, she hated this and she hated herself that this had happened to her son. _"Why him Why God? What did he do to deserve this he's only 5, how could I've let this happen to him?" _Tak kept asking herself begging for answers. Zim and Tak stayed by Tok's side till the doctor left, then Zim left the room to move him and Tak's bedroom down stairs next to Tok's room.

(Zim and Tak's bedroom an hour later)

Zim and Tak were in their bedroom getting ready for bed, but neither of them could sleep they stayed silent for a while. "Okay Tak let the yelling and blaming start." Zim said as he sat on the bed covering his face with a pillow. "Zim I'm not blaming you for this." Tak said as she took the pillow off Zim's face. Zim stood up and looked at Tak. "I saw Dib there so I know he did it when ever he's near you there's always trouble, I just want to know what happened." Tak said feeling so weak and sick. "All that happened was me, Tok, and Gir stopped at the Water Plant, the way I was going to do the mission with Tok was just simple recon. But Dib-stink ruined it and he attacked me." Zim said. Tak looked at Zim with anger giving him a You-Put-My-Baby-In-Danger look. "No no Tok was safe at that moment he was in the cock pit with Gir, as I fought with Dib I was winning at first but Dib had some tricks up his sleeve. He tossed some sort of powder in my face he nearly burned my eyeballs off, the last thing I remember seeing or hearing was Tok screaming for me. But when I ran to the edge of the ravine he wasn't there, so I jumped in after him." Zim said feeling guilty, that he didn't stop Dib from throwing Tok into the water. "After I hit the water I looked for Tok, but when I found him he wouldn't move. When I finally got us to land again, he was sick and losing a lot of blood. I hate myself Tak I couldn't stop one person from hurting my only son." Zim said in anguish as he covered his face with his hands. Tak knew that Zim was crying, he had a right too Tok was hanging on by a thread. That thread was breaking and nothing could fix it, there prayers were the only things that could possibly help. Tak put a hand on Zim's shoulder, Zim looked at her with eyes full of regret, and anguish. "But that still doesn't explain how you got all that human blood on you?" Tak said trying to change the subject for their sake. (**AN Fun Irken fact: Irken blood is a very dark mercky looking green color. If a human had ingested or there blood was mixed with Irkens you would die a slow painful death. Yay *Me clapping***.) "After you and Gir left with Tok, I stayed behind and beat Dibs stupid piñata sized head in." Zim said with hatred spewing out of his words. Tak nodded and sat next to Zim, Tak rested her back against Zim's. They both felt sick they both felt guilty their son was nearly dead because of them. Zim let out a sigh and turned to Tak a bit then turned back, he thought back to Tok in the morning before all this. _" Tok's only a child he's not even old enough to shoot a laser from his PAK, he was fine and happy only a few hours before but now he's bed ridden and probably dying."_ Zim thought. Zim and Tak just stayed there back to back, from one another the whole night. Neither of them even dared to sleep, and if they did one of them would wake the other up. They stayed like this through most of the night.

(My POV 3 days later morning)

_"Lets see I got to go pick up Nicki, go get coffee and get some breakfast for Zim and Tak, and lastly go see Zim and Tak about Tok. I hope that little fellas feeling a bit better." _I thought as I walked down the street to the airport. I was picking up my friend Nicole from England; she had meet Tok when he was a baby one day when we were chatting online. Ever since then she's been begging me to let her se him, so she saved up some money and returned to the states for 2 weeks. I just don't know how I'm going to tell her about Tok's condition. I'll think off some thing later.

(No POV Airport)

I walked through the crowded Airport looking for my friend, till I bumped into an old friend. Kayla Sievers her and me were friends through High Skool, now she's a mom and wife to Zim's worst enemy a.k.a Dibs wife. "Kayla?" I asked. She turned and saw me. "Halley Hey." She said with a wave, her other hand was hang on to Carters hand. "Hey." I said as I waved back. I walked over to them, _"I hope they don't know about what happened to last night, I shouldn't tell her." _I thought as I gave her a hug. "What you doing here?" She asked. "I'm picking up my friend from the UK, what about you?" I asked trying to keep things simple. "We're here to pick up Carter grandfather you know him Professor Membrane, apparently his insane son got in trouble with "aliens" as he says now he's in the hospital." Kayla said annoyed. "Oh really?" I asked "surprised". "If you want my opinion I think he was mugged last night, he's just to embarrassed to say anything." She said. I felt someone tugging on my sleeve I looked down at Carter who had something in his hand. I kneeled down to him, "Can Tok come to play tomorrow?" He asked in a whisper. I tensed up a bit then shook my head; "No Tok can't come and play he's very sick right now." I told Carter. "Oh ok he must of had to much candy." Carter said. "That's too bad Carter been talking about playing with Tok all week." Kayla said as I stood up. "Maybe next time buddy." I said as I rubbed Carters head. "Halley!" I heard some one from behind me say. I turned and saw my friend Nicole; she had some bags with her. She ran up and hugged me, "Hey Nicole, I can't breath." I said as she squeezed the breath out of me. She final let go of me, "Sorry so what this I heard about Tok getting hurt?" Nicole asked. I turned back to Kayla waved bye to her and Carter, grabbed Nicole by the arm and left.

(Outside in the city)  
>I stopped dragging Nicole till we were far away from the airport, I let go and she bumped into my back and fell down. (Don't worry your luggage is being sent to my house.) "Ow Halley what was that for?" Nicole asked as she got up. "I didn't tell them that…" I began. "Huh?" She asked confused. "I didn't tell them that Tok was hurt I told them he was sick." I said. "Oh I'm sorry." Nicole said feeling bad she nearly blowed the secret. "Hey no worries." I said as I slapped her shoulder playfully. "Come on I was going to bring them breakfast, to help them keep their strength." I said as I walked up ahead with Nikkie following me from behind.<p>

(Zim's Base)

Tak woke up around 7 she woke up in Tok's room; she looked at him inside the little box. She hated this, she hated seeing him like this, she hated not being able to touch him, she hated that she wasn't there to protect him, but she mostly hated her self. Zim looked at Tak neither of them had gotten any sleep since the accident, they were both to upset and guilt stricken to do anything. Zim even had to ask the Tallest, if Tak could take some personal time off to stay by Tok's side. At first they didn't believe him and denied his request, till Tak walked in pissed and ordered them to give her time off. They were so scared of her they allowed it, Zim's been worried about how this affected well everyone. Other then Tak being depressed, MIMI did anything Tak needed like food and stuff. But after she did her work she would rest over next to the side of the box, that's not the one Zim was worried about he was worried about Gir. After the accident Gir stopped going crazy all the time, he stopped going crazy over everything. He didn't even go insane over tacos when he would get them from the deliveryman. Everything has made a changed for the worse, Zim kept thinking off how he could possibly help everyone. Till there was a knock at the door, "I got it." Zim said as he got up before Tak did. When he answered the door Nicole and me were at the door, "Hey guys me and Nicole came to see what we can do to help, we brought you guys some food if you'd like some breakfast." I said as me and Nicole walked into the kitchen to get plates. "Poor guys I hope Tok gets better." Nicole said as she handed me some plates. I bought some omelets and muffins from a diner in town that Zim and Tak liked a little, Nicole bought coffee but she made sure it was decafe just in case. I walked back in the living room with the food and gave Zim his, Tak didn't want any but she took the coffee. Nikkie sat on the couch, while I walked over to Tak and put a hand on her shoulder. Tak turned to me she looked so drained and tired I was able to sense her emotions, she felt like a spirit that was trapped in it corpse unable to escape. I shook my head at that feeling she didn't do anything wrong, she was a good mother and tough as nails but no parent should go through what she's going through. Tak stood up and walked into the hallway, Zim watched Tak walk away he felt bad to. But nothing could fix it; only God could help them through this. _"I hope God answers my prayer and helps them." _I thought as I sat on the couch. (I do believe in God but I turn to him, only when me, my family or others I know need him most.) Zim stood up and walked over to Tok's bed and looked at his son, he let out a sigh and started to turn away till he heard a small voice say "Dad..." Zim turned back and saw Tok starting to wake up; Zim pulled the incubators door open and hugged Tok. Nicole and me were shocked, Nicole had tears falling, I ran as fast as I could to find Tak. I ran to Tak and Zim's bedroom, and stopped at the doorway at a loss for words. Tak was laying on her bed looking at a picture of her, Zim, and Tok together, Tak turned to me I gave her a small smile and a tear fell from my eyes. Tak instantly stood up and ran out the door, as if I actually told her what had happened. She ran all the way back to the living room, and stopped and saw Zim holding Tok. She was afraid that Zim was crying cause Tok's heart had stopped, but hers stopped beating when she saw Tok's eyes open a little and look at her. Tok gave her a little smile he was still sick and injured, Tak walked to Zim and Tok and collapsed to the ground and hugged her son crying. I couldn't help but cry too my nephew was saved, and Zim and Tak still have their child.

* * *

><p><strong>But Zim and Tak still hate each other, now you know Tok didn't die.<strong>

**Sadly there are dark forces after the poor boy but who and why?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 4 The Gift.**

**Till then.**

**May Darkness gave you wings... Just don't let it swallow you...**


	4. Chapter 4 The Gift

**This is Tok and Carter's BDay week.**

**So here's Waking the Demon chapter 4 the Gift.**

**This one's creppy in a way.**

**I do not own Invader ZIM only Tok and Carter.**

* * *

><p>THE GIFT<p>

(2 Days later)

Tok made a recovery but he wasn't fully healed, he has a deathly case of pneumonia cause he swallowed so much toxic water. Zim was picking up some toys Tok left on the floor, _"At least Tok's getting better, speaking of which I better go check on him and see how he's doing." _Zim thought as he put Tok's toys in the bin. Zim took the shaft up to Tok's room; Zim was remembering what he had to do to fix the houses security he had to do. When his watch started to beep "Uggh Tak again." Zim said as he pushed a button. Tak showed up on the watches screen, "Zim I'm checking to see…TO SEE HOW TOK IS I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN CHECKING UP EVERY HOUR TAK!" Zim said cutting her off. Tak sighed and looked at Zim "I know I'm just worried about him that's all, he maybe out of a coma but he's not out of the park yet." Tak said as Zim walked down the hallway to Tok's room. "Don't worry Tak, I've got Gir and Minimoose keeping a constant eye on Tok when I'm not around." Zim said as he opened the door to Tok's room. "See." Zim said as he waved his watch at Tok and Gir. Gir was telling Tok the story about squirrels and giant pigs. "Then the squirrel and the pig flew away to the sun, and turned into a rock and mustard. The Endy." Gir said the last part of the story. Making Tok laugh, Zim turned his watch back to face him. "See Tak you have nothing to worry about, now you go to the Tallest and tell them to let you take some time off." Zim barked. Tak growled at Zim evilly "You don't order me Zim I order you." Tak said to Zim. "Okay bye Tak." Zim said as he cut the call short. "Mommy called." Tok asked his father. "Yup for the 11th time." Zim said aggravated as he walked over to Tok's bedside. "So what amazing story about my amazing mission did Gir tell you about?" Zim asked Tok. "He was telling me about a squirrel that ate Dib's fat head, and him and a pig flew away." Tok said. "Oh yes I remember Gir told that story on TV once when you were a smeet, when that stupid Dib human send a video to the TV lords." Zim said. "You were on TV dad?" Tok asked surprised. "Yup actally we were in TV a couple of times, well enough of that did you eat your breakfast I brought you this morning?" Zim asked Tok. Tok nodded and pointed to the tray next to his bed, "Good but did it settle well?" Zim asked his son a bit worried. Tok looked at his dad sorrowful, and pointed to the bucket at the foot of his bed. "Oh Tok." Zim said said tiredly. "Sorry dad I guess I can't eat stuff right." Tok said while covering his head with his blanket. "No Tok its not you its my fault, I gave you some solid food for breakfast instead of the soft food like Tak told me to do." Zim said while rubbing Tok's head. "You might feel better since you got out of your coma, but your still sick you got to stay inside and get better." Zim said as he stood up. "Ok dad. Dad can I go down stairs and play?" Tok asked. "I suppose, but I'm going to carry you down." Zim said as he picked up Tok. "But Dad I can walk." Tok pestered. "I know you can walk but your really sick Tok, you might get sick to your stomach from getting really dizzy." Zim said as Tok fought him. "Stop fighting me Tok." Zim said as he rested Tok on his shoulders. "Where did mom go?" Tok asked Zim, as he rested his head on Zim's. "Your mom went to talk to the Tallest, about letting her take some time off to help take care of you." Zim said as him and Tok went into the shaft. "Okay when will she come home?" Tok asked. "She'll be home later on today." Zim said as they went into the living room. "Okay Tok I got some work to do, so you'll have to wait here for me to return." Zim said as he took Tok off his shoulders, and laid him on the couch. "In the mean time, Gir!" Zim barked. "Yes sir." Gir said when he jetted into the room. "Gir keep an I eye on Tok till I get back, get him whatever he wants but no weapons. I'll be back in an hour." Zim said as he walked past Gir and went down to the lab.

Tok looked at Gir "Come on Gir lets go to see if aunt Halley gonna come." Tok said as he hopped off the couch. The instant Tok stood up the room began to spin, "Gir I think my head's broken, everyone's spinning." Tok said dizzy and starting to feel sick. "EEEEHHH!" Gir screamed as he grabbed Tok and held him up in the air. "Is your head fixed now?" Gir asked. " A little." Tok said as he started turning a light sickly green. " GIR PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as me and Carter entered the base. Gir put Tok down very carefully, I picked him up he looked like he was about to pass out. "BAD GIR VERY BAD, GO SIT IN THE TIME OUT CORNER!" I ordered Gir. I put Tok on the couch, "How you feeling?" I asked Tok concerned. "My head isn't spinning no more but my tummy fells bad." Tok said sickly. I sighed and covered him with his blanket; "I got something that will help you out okay." I said as I motioned Carter to come inside. "Hi Tok." Carter said with a wave. Tok waved back a little, "Halley told my mom you were sick, so she took me here to help fix you." Carter said. As he sat next to Tok, I smiled and took out my camera and took a picture. "What was that?" Carter asked as he rubbed his eyes. Tok blinked and rubbed his eyes too, "Nothing." I said as I hid my camera from them. "Okay I'm going to be in the kitchen for a sec, I'll make some lunch that your stomach should agree on Tok." I said. "You to play nice now." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Want to play Zombie Killer 4?" Carter asked Tok. "I don't know how." Tok said as he picked up the TV remote. "Its easy, here I'll show you." Carter said as he pulled out two Game Slave 4. "Those aren't even on TV yet, how did you get them?" Tok asked shocked. (By TV he meant the commercials, Carters 6 by the way.) " My aunt gave them to me she has friends that give them too her all the time." Carter said as he turned one of the Game Slaves on. "Here." Carter said as he gave Tok the other Game Slave. Carter pressed the start button he pressed the button on Tok's too, the game made a beep noise and a wolf like character popped up on Tok's game screen. Carter was a cloaked bat-human like character, "Okay you move your character with the arrows on your game, and you punch with the red button and kick with the green button. Blue is to dodge my attacks, you click on the start button to pause the game." Carter explained the game controls. It took Tok a try but he got the hang of it, he wasn't as good as Carter but he was getting there. I peeked into the room and looked at them, _"I still can't believe those two out of all kids those to are friends, its kinda cute funny but cute. Now I have to let her know." _I thought as I send a photo to a certain person.

(Hospital few miles out side of the city)

"Let see what I can fix, so stop squirming." Kayla said as she fixed Dib's bandages. "Fine but that alcohol junk reaks, by the way where's Carter at?" Dib asked as Kayla bandaged his head. "Halley took him to a play with a friend, apparently the two get along well. " Kayla said as she finished wrapping his head. "But you better listen Dib, I don't want you screwing this up for Carter. I know you want him to be part of your organization but he's only a child, so let him have the chance to be one." Kayla said as she tied the ends. "He's my son and the only one that can take my spot over when I retire, I told you that before Kayla he needs to prepared when the time comes." Dib stated. "I know you tell me that every night. But he already gets in trouble with others because of kids teasing him; Gaz has told me about that numerous times. He needs a friend and now I think he's getting one so can you please let him have time to be a kid. Cause if you don't I'll get the gun!" Kayla threaten him. Dib nodded, "But what does this little friend of his look like?" He asked Kayla. "Its another kid Halley babysits." Kayla said. Keeping out the fact it was the kid he tossed into the ravine. Dib let out a sigh and looked out his window. Till Kayla phone beeped, she got up and looked at the new message she got. "Its from Halley." she said as she looked at the link was attached to the text. "**Hard to believe isn't it**." Kayla read. Know that Dib was in the room she put the volume on low so he wouldn't hear it, "Hey Kayla I know your wondering who Carters friend is so I decided to send you this video and a photo, remember keep Fathead out of this. Check it out." I said as I peeked out of the kitchen and aimed the camera at Tok and Carter. "I'll get you with this." Tok said as he played. Carter was beating him at the game. Then a loud fading beep was heard on Tok's game slave, "Aww." Tok said. "Don't worry you'll get better." Carter said as he showed Tok a cheat on the game. I turned the camera back to me. "Isn't that sweet, the child of his enemy and your son are friends. Don't worry I'll fix any problem or trouble they might have or get into. " I said as I walked back into the kitchen. "Pillow Fight!" I heard them both scream. "Like right now, see ya! No pillow fights!" I exclaimed as I tried to make them stop jumping on the couch. Kayla laughed at the video a little, then saw the photo I sent she just smiled sweetly at it. "What's going on?" Dib asked noticing Kayla reaction to the links. "Nothing you should know, so go to bed." Kayla said as she pushed Dib on to his bed.

(Back to Zim's Base.)

Tok and Carter were still playing there game. Till Tok heard a beeping noise coming from the TV. "What's going on?" Carter asked as Tok looked for the remote. "My moms calling me." Tok said as he clicked a blue button on the remote. The TV came on, "Uhh Carter you gotta hide or my mom will get mad." Tok said as he pushed Carter off the couch. Carter ran and hid in the hallway, as quiet as he could be. "Hi mommy." Tok said as Tak showed up on the screen. "Hello Tok I have good news I've been given a 3 month vacation, that way I can stay home to take care of you." Tak said relieved that they let her take some time off to care for her son. "But I thought Dad said they won't let you off cause your there work slave." Tok said copying what his father had said yesterday. "I'll be sure to remember that when I get home." Tak said dark. "By the way Tok who's your little friend there?" Tak asked Tok. Tok shook his head nervously, "Nobody's here mama." Tok blurted scared. "Yes there is someone there." Tak said. "No there's not!" Tok said while shaking his head. "Oh really then why is there a leg sticking out of the hallway?" Tak asked coolly. "No threes not!" Carter said while bringing his leg into the darkness of the hallway. "Come on out." Tak urged. Carter sneaked out of the hallway nervous and a bit scared, "Hi Tok's mom." Carter said as he walked back into the living room. "Oh yea your Kayla's son, Carter. You were at Tok's birthday party." Tak said. "Wow she smart." Carter said to Tok. "Thank you. Well you two have fun I've got something's I have to "discuss" with your father. I'll be home around 8 see you soon sweetie." Tak said as she cut the call, "Bye Mom." Tok said with a wave, as the TV went blank. "Your moms nice Tok." Carter said as he sat back on the couch. "Yup she the best mom I got." Tok said as he hugged his blanket. "She also the only mom you got Tok, same goes with your mother Carter. Without them you two wouldn't even be here." I said as I walked in with some lunch. "Here grilled cheese for Tok, and BLT with no lettuce for Carter." I said as I handed them their sandwiches.

(Later on)

They ate there lunch and played for a while, then it was time for Halley and Carter to leave. "We got to go Carter your mom wants us at the house in 20 minutes, say good bye boys." I said as I grabbed Carters jacket. "Bye Tok see you later." Carter said as he put his jacket on. "Bye." Tok said. "You okay Tok you look a bit pale, should I come back and stay the night?" I asked him. "Don't worry Halley I can take care of my own child." Zim said as he came up from the lab. "As long as you're sure, bye Tok see you later." I said as I waved bye. After they left something bad started happening, Tok started feeling sick. Him and Zim were watching TV, "Dad I need to go to the bathroom." Tok said as he ran for the bathroom. Zim stood up but Gir stopped him, "Master Toko needs to go number 4." Gir said as Zim gave him a puzzled look.

(Bathroom)

Tok shut the door he felt like he was going to barf his guts out; he ran to the toilet and puked. He looked at the toilet and was horrified at what he saw; there was blood and lots of it. Tok was terrified and backed up to the wall, but tripped over a box. There was something running down his face, he ran up to the mirror there was blood running down his face. It came from his eyes, nose, and mouth; the blood was spewing out of his eyes like he was crying. Tok screamed for his father, but when he screamed not even a whimper escaped his lips. Tok ran for the door but he stopped so weak he couldn't move, Tok rested against the wall and slumped to the ground coughing blood out. _"Yess this is perfect do you not feel it?" _a voice asked Tok. Tok looked up and saw the same shadow creature he saw on his birthday, "Wh-why d-d-did you do…" Tok started but his mouth was covered by the shadow. _"This is the gift I told you about your going to get it to night, your fathers in a very helpless state boy. He's going to be taken away in a months time to the planet Foodcourtia by another Irken worker, only you and your abilities can stop them." _The shadow said. "I don't h-have an-any powers, h-how can I-I stop them?" Tok asked fading. _"I see your powers have been locked, don't worry my young Invader I'll awaken them for you."_ The shadow said as it put to shadow fingers under Tok's eyes. The creature dug its shadowy fingers under Tok's eyes; Tok couldn't do anything as the shadows energy swirled inside his body. The shadow pulled his fingers out of Tok's eyes so did the energy; He fell back numb and fading faster now he looked at the shadow. The creature took some of Tok's blood and wrote something on his face, _"It is done, you now have the power to stop the threat. I'll be helping you these past few days but after that you must go to the Keeper. Fulfill your task my young Invader. Fulfill your destiny." _The shadow said as Tok blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>

**What Tok's powers are you'll see in the next chapter, the next chapter will also go deeper into Carter's life. **

**His life is pretty upsetting poor baby. **

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Powers and New Problems

**Here's a new chapter of Waking the Demon for everybody.**

**Personally I love this chapter more than the others, because this has nore to do with Carter than Tok.**

**It also grows Tok and Carter friendship more. **

**I don't own anything only Tok and Carter and this story.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>NEW POWERS AND NEW PROBLEMS<p>

(Zim's Base)

Tok felt like he was floating he was in the air, he opened his eye a little he wasn't in the air he was in his Dad's arms. "Dad…" Tok said barely awake. "Its okay Tok, your okay." Zim said as he walked down the hallway to the shaft. "What about the..." Tok started to say but then noticed there was no blood on his face anymore. The blood was completely gone; he tried to get a look of the bathroom. He only saw the bathroom floor, the blood that he had splattered all over the floor was gone. Zim carried Tok down to the living room and sat on the couch with Tok in his arms. "How do you feel?" Zim asked Tok concerned. "...Sleepy." Tok said tired. Zim let Tok sleep in his arms, _"That was weird Tok collapsed on the floor, he must have been more worn out then I thought if he passed out in the bathroom." _Zim thought to himself as Tok fell asleep. Then he heard the sound of jets, "Tak's home." Zim whispered. Tak walked down to the living room from the launch area, she was expecting everyone to be asleep. She was surprised to see Zim still awake, she noticed Tok asleep in his arms. "Hey." She whispered. Zim waved back. "How was he?" Tak asked as she kneeled down to Tok, and pat his head. "He was fine nothing big other than he fell asleep in the bathroom." Zim said. Causing Tak to growl, "He wasn't passed out or anything, he just fell asleep he was up there for 2 minutes." Zim said. Tak took Tok out of his arms; "I'll put him to bed." Tak said as she took the shaft to their room.** (AN Tok was moved to his parents room after he woke up from the coma, so they could watch him better if he got worse) **Tak put Tok in bed and left to help Zim with the mess, Zim was improving nano bots in the kitchen. Tak walked into the kitchen. Whenever Tok would sleep, her and Zim would stay up and talk about things. "Tok seems a bit better today, did something good happen?" Tak asked as she sat in a chair. "He was in a good mood cause Halley brought that little worm baby, back here to play with Tok again." Zim said as he put the finishing touches on the nano bots. "They played for hours, but Tok must've warn himself out playing." Zim said as he took his goggles off. "Got it, I talked to those 2 today. They seem to becoming friends, are you okay with that?" Tak asked Zim as he sat on the other end of the table. "It doesn't bother me that Tok has a friend, it just hooymans and there friendships there so f-Filthy." Zim said remembering his "friendship" with the Keef human. "Well this might be different, and since we don't know the extend of the damage the accident did to his body. I think its nice he has someone other than us to play with, it might also help his health so he can get better and stronger." Tak said. Zim thought for a moment, "Okay Tok can have a friend, and by that I mean one friend." Zim said. "Why only one friend you and me had friends in our academy days, well I did at least." Tak said. Noticing the suspicious look on Zim's face, "There's something about that kid Halley brought that I don't like, I not sure what but the kid gives me a dark feeling of rage inside of me. The rage I feel is so familiar for some reason." Zim said as Tak stood up. "It probably nothing other than you being stupid again." Tak said as she walked over to MIMI. "Hmph! You know I'm right you just never admit it." Zim said as Tak walked past him. "Do what you want I'm going to bed." Tak said as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm RIGHT you know!" Zim exclaimed.

(Next Day)

Tok woke up he was in his parents room; he was still tired and very confused. _"What did he mean by threat, I can't do anything I'm just a kid. I wish that guy told me who the Keeper guy is, then I'd know what to do."_ Tok thought as he stood up in bed. His stomach started to get tight and twisty, he felt sick again. "I don't like this." Tok said to himself as he hugged his legs. He heard footsteps outside the room he looked at the door. Tak walked in with her "Now I'm Mad" apron on, "Morning Tok how do you feel?" Tak asked as she walked over to the bed. Tok shook his head, as Tak sat next to him. "Feel dizzy, or like your going to barf?" Tak asked as she rubbed his head. He shook his head no, Tak hugged Tok he was still tired. Something was different inside of Tok he saw things differently; he saw dark shadows follow him and vile monsters in the shadows. The monsters swarmed around him and Tak but the creatures couldn't touch them for some reason, every time they tried they were expelled away from them. "Mom I see bad people.." Tok said as Tak held him. Tak looked at Tok worried, _"It must be the medicine." _She thought. "Its nothing sweetie just ignore them and they'll go away." Tak said as she picked Tok up to take him down stairs. Tak took Tok down to the kitchen; she sat Tok in a chair and started making some breakfast. While Tok was eating his breakfast a screen popped up in the kitchen, and the Tallest appeared on screen. "My Tallest? What are you calling Earth for?" Tak asked nervous and surprised that they called. "Calm down General, we just called to see how your sons doing." Red said. "He seems to be doing well, I see." Red said noticing Tok at the table. Tok looked at the Tallest and frowned, "_The Tallest hate my Dad that's why he's gonna be taken away soon, that's not gonna happen not while I'm around." _ Tok thought as he sunk into his chair. Tok grumbled a bit while Tak and the Tallest talked, Tok felt the presence of something evil. He turned his head and saw the shadow, "What?" Tok whispered to the creature annoyed. The shadow pointed to the other room, Zim was coming out of the shaft that led to his labs. Tok snuck away from the kitchen and walked up to his father, "Oh you're up Tok, go get dressed your mom and Halley were going to take you to your friend house for a visit. " Zim said as he rubbed Tok's head. Tok walked up to his room and got dressed real fast, the shadow was looking around for some reason. Tok walked back down stairs his mom was already in her disguise, MIMI was in her cat disguise. " Tok come here for a minute." Tak said, as Tok was about to open the door. "Here we don't want you to get worse." Tak said as she put a dark green jacket on Tok. "Ain't aunt Halley coming?" Tok asked. "She's going to meet us at Kayla's, you be good while were there." Tak said as she picked Tok up.

(Kayla's House Half an hour later.)

Tak, Tok, and MIMI made it to Kayla's a little while after they stopped for some lunch. **(AN They had Irken Burger King lol)** I was inside helping Kayla with some housework, while Carter watched a movie. I was putting some dishes away, while Kayla was talking to Gaz who was here picking up some junk for her dad. Carter was on the couch half asleep, then we heard some knocks at the door. Kayla was going to answer it but Carter beat her to the door, "Hi miss Tok's Mom." Carter said with a wave seeing Tak. "Hello Carter is Halley and your mom around?" Tak asked. "My Moms in the kitchen Halley is too, my Aunt Gaz is here too." Carter said as he pointed to the kitchen. "Alright then, Tok you and Carter go out and play but don't get dirty. If you start feeling go get me or aunt Halley okay." Tak said to Tok as he took off his jacket. "Got it mom." Tok said as him and Carter went into the living room. (Keep in mind that Zim and Dib have no idea that there sons are friends) Carter and Tok walked up to the couch, Carter climbed on to the back of the couch. He laid on his head upside down looking at the TV, Tok tried climbing up same way Carter did. He made it up to the top but fell flat on his face on the floor, "You okay Tok?" Carter asked as he stood on all fours on the floor. "I'll be okay." Tok said as he stood up and dusted himself off. Carter stood up and noticed something sticking out of Tok's backpack; it was a pointed pole with a dark pink bendable part on it. "Hey Tok what's that thing sticking out of your bag?" Carter asked. "What thing?" Tok asked confused. "That right there." Carter said as he pointed to Tok's PAK. Tok turned his head to see his PAK, "Great it's broke again, this stupid thing." Tok said as he tried to reach for his broken spider leg. (He only knows how to walk using his spider legs; being Zim's child his PAK is half defective so sometimes the legs pop out at weird times.) Tok pushed his spider leg back into his PAK, "What was that thing?" Carter asked. "Nothing just some old stuff I found, one day." Tok said as he sat on the couch. Carter walked over to a box next to the TV, and started looking through it. Tok stood up and looked around the living room, he looked at a picture that was in a shelf above the TV. Making sure no one saw him Tok used his spider legs to make him taller, so he could see the picture better. It was a picture of Carter his mother and someone else he didn't recognize. Tok retracted his spider legs and turned to Carter. "Hey Carter who's in the picture?" Tok asked as he pointed to the picture. Carter looked at where Tok pointed and frowned, "Me my Mom and my stupid Dad." Carter said bitter. "Oh Sorry I forgot you hate him." Tok said. "It's okay. Wanna play with my army men?" Carter said as he pulled out two buckets of soldiers. "Sure I want any black ones you got." Tok said as they dumped the buckets of soldiers.

(Mean while back to us in the kitchen)

I was laughing a little at Tok and Carter playing, Tak was watching them play too. Kayla was on the phone; Gaz was messing with her cell phone. **(AN Her phone has a Game Slave App)** "It's funny seeing them play together, makes you think if Zim and Fathead were in their shoes." I said as I petted MIMI. "Those two would never be friends, Dibs too crazy and Zim is Zim." Tak said. "I know but it's still funny. Those two are nothing like them, there so different and I think that's why there friends. No offense." I said. "None taken to tell you the truth I'm glad Tok's, different it makes him special in many ways." Tak said as she watched Tok knocking over some of Carters men. "Carter clean up the men and come here please." Kayla said as she covered the phone. Carter and Tok both put the army men away, Carter ran up to his mom. Tok ran up to Tak and she picked him up, "What ya need mom?" Carter asked. "Your dads on the phone say hi." Kayla said as she handed Carter the phone. Carter frowned and set the phone on the counter and started to walk away, "Carter why can't you talk to your dad?" Kayla asked. Tak and me were a bit confused; Tak covered Tok's head a bit so he wouldn't here a lot. "Why should I talk to someone I don't like?" Carter asked irritated. "Carter he's your father I know you don't like him as much as you should but he's your father and you two have to try and end all this fighting." Kayla said tired of all the fighting. "No I hate him, he not my dad anymore." Carter said full of hatred and anger. "Carter!" Kayla exclaimed shocked that Carter said that. (He's six and he know the word hate not good) Gaz looked at Carter giving "It's about time" look, I was shocked a little. Tak was frowning and looked at Tok who looked at Carter, then turned to Tak "You can't get rid of your dad can you mom?" Tok asked in a whisper. "No you're not getting rid off your dad, well talk about this at home." Tak said as she looked at me. I turned to her and nodded so we could help Kayla through this. "Carter don't you ever say that again you can't not want your father, he's the only one you got you have to live with him." Kayla said starting to get angry. "Not if I don't live here!" Carter exclaimed back tears forming in his eyes. "Carter!" Kayla exclaimed as if he had hit her. "I'm sick of this and him, I'm sick of being picked on by everyone cause of him. I'm sick of being the next leader to dad's stupid alien crap, I'm sick of being called "The town Freak's kid." I don't even like aliens or Bigfoot I'm sick of everything, why can't everyone just leave me alone for once!" Carter exclaimed then turned and ran for his room. I was shocked Tak was shocked a bit too but kept her cool, Gaz looked at where Carter had ran then looked at Kayla. Kayla had a tear roll down her cheek, as what Carter said went through her head. Then she fell to the floor sobbing, I kneeled down to her but couldn't think of anything to say that could help. Tak put Tok down and kneeled down to where Kayla was, she couldn't think of anything to say either. I turned and saw the phone it was still in the middle of a call; no doubt Dib heard every word Carter said. I sighed a bit and started to help Kayla up, "Halley...am I a bad mother?" Kayla asked as me and Tak helped her to a chair. I shook my head "Kayla it's not you, no parents goes through this with their child till there teenagers. Then again none of us are normal." I said as I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "It has to be me I chose to marry Dib, if I didn't he wouldn't be so miserable." Kayla said depressed. I frowned at Kayla and stood up, "Kayla I know you're in a bad state of mind now but you really need this." I said to a confused Kayla. I slapped her and Kayla looked at me dumbfounded, "Kayla you married Dib because you loved him, didn't you?" I asked her. "I did but..." Kayla started. "Didn't you?" I asked her again. "I do!" Kayla said as more tears fell. "Now do you see Kayla it's not you or your marriage, it's the fact that Dibs too stupid to realize that Carter doesn't want to be a paranormal investigator." I said wisely. Kayla nodded at me knowing I was right; Gaz gave her a box of tissues. Tak turned and saw Tok wasn't there; he must of left to see if Carter was okay. **(ANThat he did)****  
><strong>

(Hallway Tok's POV)

When my mom and aunt Halley were helping Carters mom, I walked into the hallway to find Carter. I heard some noises coming from one room; I open the door like my dad does very very quietly and carefully.

(Carter's Room 3rd POV)

Tok walked into Carters room only to be hit in the face with a pillow, "GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carter said thinking it was his mom. "Cartur its mee Tok." Tok said muffled by Carter throwing his pillows and blanket at his face. "Huh?" Carter said after he threw the last pillow. Tok popped out of the pile of pillows, "I said it's me Tok." Tok said almost out of breath. "Sorry I thought you were my mom or grandpa." Carter said as Tok walked next to Carter. Then they heard a strange noise coming from the end of Carters bed; Carter walked over to his bed and picked up a round black container. He took the black cover off, and revealed a small black hawk in a gold cage. Carter opened the cage door and put his hand in the cage, the hawk jumped on his arm and Carter pulled his arm out. Tok looked at the strange bird, never had he seen a hawk so close. "Whoa when did you get a bird as a pet?" Tok asked amazed. "Her names Moonshine like the drink, she was my only friend." Carter said as he stroke her chin. Carter sat on his bed Tok sat a half a foot away; he was a little scared of the bird. "She don't bite Tok she nice." Carter said as Moonshine hopped onto his head then hopped onto his other shoulder. "Ok." Tok said as he scoot in a bit. Moonshine let out a sharp caw, and flapped her wings. Tok hopped off the bed and backed away to the door, "It's okay Tok she does that when she wants to go out." Carter said as he walked over to the window and opened it. Moonshine walked off Carters shoulder and walked out to the window ledge, she flapped her wings and flew out into the night. Carter left the window open, and sat on his bed playing a Game Slave 4. Tok sat on the bed too, "Sorry if she scared you she just wanted to go out, she goes out to play and comes back." Carter said. "Ok, how did you get her in the first place?" Tok asked. "I found her alone a year ago."

(Flashback)

_"Stupid kids. Gah I hate this." Carter thought while sitting by himself at a table during lunch. (Carter does go to skool but he got in trouble before skool ended, so he was suspended 3 weeks before skool ended. He got tired of the bullying and fought back.) It was nonstop teasing, name calling, and beat downs. The bell run meaning time for the last class, Carter hated school and couldn't wait to get home. But before he got to class, he was called to the office. Carter walked up to the principal office he was sent there before when he punched a bratty kid in the nose that called him a gay freak. "You wanted to see me?" Carter asked the principal. "We got a call from your aunt she said she can't pick you up today, so she said for you to walk home after school today." He said as he petted a beaver. "Ok..." Carter said a little upset. (__**AN Gaz always kept an eye on Carter; whenever he got upset she would let him stay with her. She always tried to help him deal with his Dad and life.) **__When the final bell rang Carter got punched by some older kids, so now he had some giant bruises on his shoulders and one under his eye, he had a really bad one on his left side under his arm. He walked out into the bad rainstorm; he was tired and really miserable. He always got hurt but he never showed his bruises, his dad wouldn't do anything and his mom would just do little things but never handle the real problem. Carter walked down the street alone all the other brats were on the bus or got picked up, moving cars twice splashed him. He walked past an ally in town, then heard laughing and screeches. Carter turned into the ally and saw three big guys beating on something, he couldn't see what but knew it needed help he dug through his bag a pulled out a weird machine his dumb dad gave him. Carter tossed it at another wall, the noise it made sounded like a gunshot, and the men ran thinking there were cops near. Carter walked over to what was screeching, it was a little black chick with eyes as white as the moon. The men had broken both of the chicks wings and cut its wings and broke a talon off, Carter felt bad for the chick and couldn't leave it all alone. He took his coat off and wrapped the little chick in it, and started to walk over to Gaz house. "She should know what to do." Carter thought as he ran down the street. Once Carter got to Gaz's apartment she wrapped the birds wings and broken talon, and called Kayla to come get Carter and the bird. Once Kayla picked up Carter he started to tell her how he saved the bird, Kayla thought it was very sweet he saved the poor chick and told him he could probably keep it as a pet. But Dib thought it was a bad idea for Carter to keep her, cause if it died he knew it would crush Carter. But all it did was make Carters hate grow._

(End of Flashback)

"That's how I got her, its kinda crazy." Carter said as Tok lay on his back. "Tok? Did you hear me?" Carter asked. But Tok was to busy wondering where the planet Foodcourtia was at, he needed to know where it was if he was going to stop the Irkens from taking his father. "Hey Carter have you heard of a planet called Foodcourtia before?" Tok asked as he messed with his glove. "Foodcourtia? ...Hmm that sound like some junk my ex dad found. Why?" Carter asked. "My dads gonna be taken there unless I stop them, if I don't I'll never see him again. Can you help me?" Tok asked as he sat up. "That sounds bad, I'll help ya but don't tell anyone that I'm using any of my dads junk. If you do I'll plunge you into a world where you'll never see the sun again." Carter said evilly. **(AN I think Carter follows Gaz's footsteps more then Fathead's) **"Got it let's go." Tok said as he hopped off the bed and ran out to the hallway, Carter followed behind walking. Tok and Carter went down the hallway and stopped at a door the end, Carter opened the door and a fleet of spiral stairs was inside the room. Tok started walking up the stairs but Carter stopped him, "What are you doing?" Carter asked. "Going up the stairs?" Tok said confused. "You don't have to walk up the stairs, in this family." Carter said as he pressed a button on the pole. The stair that they were on enlarged and carried them up to another door; Carter stood in front of the door and kicked the door. It opened in a snap; the room was full of boxes and old machines that were Zim's. Tok looked around and saw lots of pictures of his father, some of them looked like they were taken when Zim was younger. "Uh Carter why does your dad have stuff of my dad?" Tok asked while looking at the pictures on the floor. "My dumb dad thinks your dads a alien stupid huh." Carter said as he looked through a box that was next to a giant telescope. "Yea. Hey Carter why don't you like aliens besides your dad?" Tok asked. "Well my dad always told me that aliens were evil and just cause problems, I don't know if that's true. To tell you the truth I wish I knew a alien that way I could see if that's true or not." Carter said as he looked through another box. "Cool, I know one thing you should is that not all aliens are bad. Some are really nice, trust me." Tok said as he walked over to a giant thing that was covered with a sheet. "How do you know?" Carter asked as he pulled out a CD. "I just know." Tok said as he walked over to the door. Carter and Tok got back on the step and went down to Carters room, they had to sneak back in cause Me, Tak, Gaz, Kayla, and Prof Membrane were in the living room.

(Carters Room Again)

Carter went into his closet and pulled out a long box, Tok was standing holding the disk. Cater pulled out a stand and attached a telescope to the stand, "CD please." Carter said while extending his hand. "Here, you can see planets with this tiny thing?" Tok asked looking at the small telescope.** (AN Zim has a GIANT telescope; Tok plays with it a lot.) **"It should if you put the CD in here, I think I don't know I only used it once." Carter said confused about how to use it. "Once? Why?" Tok asked. "My ex dad gave to me for Christmas thinking I would want to see aliens, but I just hid it in my closet so the dust bunnies could poop on it." Carter said as he but the CD in a slot. Carter hooked up his Game Slave to the telescope, no sooner did he do that planet Foodcourtia showed up on screen with directions to it. Tok wrote the directions down on a piece of paper, Carter gave him. Tok heard Tak calling for him. "Thanks Carter I owe you big time, I hope things get better for ya." Tok said as he put his shoes back on. "No problem I'll see ya later Tok, when I'm hopefully not in a nut house." Carter said as he put his telescope back in the box.

(Later that night)

Tok was lying in his parent's bed in their room his parents were down stairs, Tak was telling Zim about what happened at Kayla's house. (Tak put Tok down early so she and Zim could talk in private; she's going talk to him about taking Tok to an Irk hospital.) Tok looked up at the ceiling unable to sleep, all these thoughts ran through his head. _"How am I gonna stop them, How CAN I stop them...My head hurts." _Tok thought as he lay on his side. _"Tok..."_ The shadow said as he formed up above Tok. "What?" Tok asked as he sat up in bed. _"Follow me and I'll show you how you can stop them..." _It said as it slithered toward the window. Tok got out of bed and sneaked back into his room, and got dressed and got his shoes on. He followed the shadow out the window and used his spider legs to climb down, the window without alarming the houses security gnomes.

(Water Planet Tok's POV)

The shadow lead me back to the plant, everything still looked the same when I got hurt. "Why are we here for?" I asked the shadow. _"This is where I will train you to use your powers, so you can have more control and fulfill your destiny." _It said as it floated over to a control pad I think. I followed him and it formed a body, he looked like an older version of my dad. "You look just like my dad, are you my dad from another world?" I asked. _"No…My name is Trazz...I was a solider for that horrible empire. But I quit and went on to do more important things for my work." _Traz said in a dark almost unholy voice. "Like what?" I asked. _"That's not important right now let's just work on your powers...Shall we." _He said. "But I don't know what my powers do?" I said. _"That's what I'm here for, now place your hand on the control box. And think about the things that make you very angry." _He said. I placed my hand on the metal thing and thought about the stupid Big People, and the metal thing melted and went up my arm. I could feel the metal go through my body and in my PAK it felt really cold. "Wha-What did I do?" I asked as I looked at my hand. Traz smiled at me but it was a bad smile, _"What you did was fuse that metal with your PAK, you have a power unlike anyone. You might be even more powerful then the Tallest." _He said. I frowned and looked down, "Don't talk about those stupid fatheads there not powerful their just wimps that think there all tough. I hate them they want to kill my dad, I'm not gonna let them they can eat glass before they hurt my dad." I said mad. I felt something long and heavy in my hand, I looked down and a long curved metal pole like thing was in my hand. I looked close at it and saw that it was Irken; I took the long end in my hand so the curved end was pointing out. _"That my boy was my first weapon a Blood Iron, you probably never seen one before cause they were discontinued years ago before the Great War of Pluto. Its very powerful and very DEADLY." _He said. Then I heard a noise in the bushes behind me, a big black dog came out and growled at me. I looked at Traz, _"Why don't you try it out on that beast. I'll be here if you need some assistant." _He said then disappeared. I turned to the giant dog and held onto the Blood Iron with both hands, the dog lunged at me. I moved out of the way and hit it on the back and arm, the dog fell and howled in pain. It couldn't get up; I looked at and felt something inside of my stomach. It was bad but it felt good, I smiled at the dog and raised my Blood Iron over my head. I started beating the dog in the face till it was gone, all that was there was red mush. Traz floated up to me and rubbed my head, _"Excellent you are defiantly the kind of boy I need for a apprentice, now you must go back home before your missed."_ Traz said. I shook my head at him, and turned over to a small puddle and washed the red stuff off the Blood Iron and me. I walked back home and snuck back in, put my PJs back on, and sneaked back into bed. While I dreamt of beating the Big People the same way I did the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you get a idea of Tok's powers and Carter's hatred.<strong>

**I love my boys especially how they look in my art, anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth is Known

**I've seen that I've been deniying my other stories.**

**So here's Waking the Demon chp 6.**

**I do NOT own anything only Tok and Carter enjoy.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

><p>THE TRUTH IS KNOWN<p>

(2 Weeks later Tok's POV)

I'm in the living room messing with Gir and watching TV, I've been training with Traz for the past 2 weeks. I found out what my powers can do, I could make weapons out of nothing. I can fight no, my Blood Iron can melt and go into my PAK, and I can make it in my hand when I need it anytime I need it. Now my mom, while my dad's out, is watching me. I don't know where my dad goes but it must be important, I'm still sick but now I feel sick only when I wake up. When I go train I feel okay, I looked over at Gir he was asleep. I heard a weird hissing noise, and looked up there was Traz. _"You've made some progress in are training, yesss. Soon it'll be time to test those powers for real, very soon." _He said in his whispery and scary sounding voice. Not that I cared I wasn't in the mood to see him; I was too busy wondering how the heck I would get to Foodcourtia to save dad.

(No POV)

Tok heard voices outside he hopped off the couch and walked over to the window, he saw my mom and Aunt Halley talking. About what he didn't know Tak walked back in she was all dressed up in her skin and human stuff, "Tok come here dear." Tak called as she walked into the kitchen. Tok followed behind and saw Tak sitting by the table thinking, "Yes mommy." Tok asked. Tak picked Tok up and sat him on her lap; she looked at him with a half worried look on her face. "Tok something happened to your Dad, he was sent to a special place for Irkens like him. Which means your dad won't be here for a while, he's at another planet dear. But don't you worry we'll go see him one day okay, but for now." Tak said, then she stood up with Tok in her arms. "It'll just be you and me for a while, okay dear." Tak said. Tok looked at Tak and nodded lightly, Tak took Tok to his room to play for a while. **(ANTak has an office, next to Tok's room.) **"I'll be in my office if you need me." Tak said and rubbed Tok's head then turned and walked out. Tok started playing with some toys that he had left on the floor, after a while Tok grew bored. Then something soft-landed on his head, he picked it up and saw that it was Lumpy the stuffed elephant his aunt gave him when he was a baby, and Tok put Lumpy on the floor and rested his head on him. The door started to creak open Tok looked up, and saw MIMI walk in. She was in her cat disguise; she walked past Tok and started picking up some of his dirty clothes.

"Hey MIMI what happened to Dad, where was he sent to?" Tok asked. MIMI sat his hamper outside his room and sat next to Tok, "You do understand, that the stories your father tells you are untrue don't you?" MIMI asked. Tok nodded knowing that some of them were untrue, "Well you remember the one he told you when he "helped" the Irken Empire, in Operation Impending Doom 1?" MIMI asked. Tok nodded remembering the story, "Well the truth to that is, he was specifically told by the Tallest to stay in one spot. Being headstrong and stupid no offense, Zim stole a Death Bot 54 and started annihilating Planet Irk. Almost wiping out everyone, he was known through out the universe as the idiot that single-handed destroyed Operation Impending Doom 1. No offense again." MIMI explained. Tok couldn't believe it his dad was capable of that. _"No wonder the Big People hate dad, but what does the planet Foodcourtia have to do with it?" _Tok thought. "Hey MIMI did my Dad go to Foodcourtia before?" Tok asked. "That's the other part he never told you, after the Operation Impending Doom 1 the Tallest took him to the Control Brain. The Control Brain changed his PAK's data and made him a food service drone, he was forever banished to Foodcourtia..." MIMI said. _"Banished! If he was banished that means he could never come back. But how did he escape?" _Tok thought franticly. "Are you alright Tok?" MIMI asked a bit worried. "Banished...That means you can't ever come back...right?" Tok asked feeling sick. "Sadly yes. I'm sorry if this is scaring you young master but, you need to know the truth." MIMI said. "What happened next?" Tok asked. "Zim left his banishment after he heard of the Great Assigning for Operation Impending Doom 2, the Tallest lied and send Zim to Earth to get rid of him. He has remained here for almost 2 decades; in that time Zim meet Milady unfortunately. But at least there was something good that came out of that." MIMI said. Tok smiled weakly at MIMI, "But you still didn't say where Dad is at, MIMI." Tok said. "I don't think I should say anymore, I've obliviously spoke about things I've shouldn't have" MIMI said with worry in her voice. "Please MIMI I have to know what happened to my dad." Tok said. "No." MIMI said while turning away from Tok. "**TELL ME! WHERE'S MY DAD**?" Tok exclaimed and stood up. Tak hearing her son was outside his door watching, _"Damn MIMI you shouldn't of told him yet, he's too young to know yet." _Tak thought. "TELL ME!" Tok exclaimed again. MIMI turned back to Tok, but Tak looked at her and gave her a quick head shake no. "I can't…" MIMI said. _"Why can't she tell me? Unless dads..." _Tok thought. "MIMI dads not on Foodcourtia now is he, PLEASE tell me he's not." Tok said scared. "I wish I could young master, but my programming only holds the truth...He is." MIMI said in dismay. Tok felt as if he was drowning in that polluted water again, only this time his dad wasn't there to save him from the pain. Tok closed his eyes tight and ran out of the room, "Tok wait!" Tak said.

But it was no use Tok didn't hear, he ran straight out of the base. He didn't care that he didn't have his disguise on, he didn't care if people saw that he wasn't human, he didn't care about anything. Tok ran down the street as tears fell from his eyes, he ran till he found an ally way on the out skirts of the city. Tok slumped against the wall and stared to quietly sob, _"Damn I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop them; I should've gone with Dad! I'm such an idiot I failed, I'm a stupid defect!" _Tok screamed in his mind. "I'm such an idiot, I can't do anything... I can't even help my Dad!" Tok said trying to hold back sobs. "What good am I?" Tok said. Tok covered his face with his hands and started to cry. _"No my boy you haven't failed yet." _ Tok heard Traz's voice say. "Traz..? Where are you, please I need your help." Tok said. _"You called." _Traz said jokingly. " What do you mean by I haven't failed yet?" Tok asked as he wiped tears from his face. _"That's exactly what I mean boy, you haven't failed yet. You weren't meant to stop them from taking your father, but you will get your father back in good time. So stop sniffling Tok, you'll see your father again very soon." _Traz said. Tok rubbed his eyes and nose with his sleeve; Tok nodded knowing that his Dad was still alive for now. (The Tallest will try to kill him but not now.) Traz looked behind him then turned back growling, _"I sense someone's coming no training tonight Tok, just stay home for now I'll come and get you when your emotions have been calmed_." Traz said then disappeared. Tok sat on the ground again, and tried to suck it up.

(Half a mile from where Tok is.)

_ "Damn you MIMI why did you tell Tok that? He shouldn't even know about Foodcourtia…something's going on and I'm going to find out! Please Tok be alright!" _Tak thought as Me, Her, Nicole, and Sara all ran down the street looking for Tok. Tak was beyond worried she gotten more into mama bear mode after Tok got hurt which is understandable, since my mom did that loads of times after I got hurt. Sara ran down one roadway, Nicole ran into an ally way and started calling Tok's name out. I ran over to the other street, as Tak kept going down the street. Tak turned a corner and saw a small antenna sticking out of an alleyway, "Tok…" She breathed and ran down to the ally. Tak turned into the ally and saw Tok sitting on the ground hugging his legs, "Tok!" She exclaimed and ran to her son. "Thank Irk your alright." Tak said as she hugged her son, Tok hugged back he was glad to see his mom again. "Alright lets go home." Tak said and picked Tok up; Tak pushed a button on her watch. Then Tok's disguise suddenly appeared on him, Tok looked at his mom confused. "Its one of my invention, that way I don't have to waste time activating my cloaking system. I took the liberty of programming your disguise into it, I knew it would help." Tak said as she walked out of the ally to find Nikkie, Sara, and me. I ran up to Tak, "There he is! Good now that he's safe lets go back to your base." I suggested. Tak nodded and me, her walked down to her base, Nikkie and Sara followed us down the street.

(2 days later, Water plant. Tok's POV)

I jumped and dodged Traz attacks, since my birthday I've been training with him. He's been teaching me old techniques from when the Irken Military first started with, I always carry the Blood Iron with me just in case. Traz showed me how to hid it from my mom and to make it when I need it, I landed on my feet then sprinted to the shadow that was Traz. Traz countered my attack and flipped me over on my back, "Uggh." I said as I stood back up. "Ouch what ya trying to do break my PAK!" I asked mad. _"Maybe...you need more training your still off balance. With that you might never be able to free your father." _Traz hissed at me. I glared at him for saying I won't save my dad, cause I will free my dad from those Irken but heads. I growled and rubbed my back, _"Ready to call it in yet?" _Traz hissed. I growled and lunged at him with my Blood Iron in hand; I attacked at his head he just fought me off. He pushed me off and I landed on my feet again, by then I was starting to feel sleepy. I huffed out some breaths and stood back up, I glared at Traz as he floated towards me. _"Your rage is very bitter I like it, I suppose you're not hopeless after all..." _He hissed as he rubbed my head. "Is there anything I should know?" I asked, cause of what MIMI told me about dad.

Traz stopped for a minute to think, then looked at me with a weird smile. _"Follow me my boy and I'll tell you everything..." _He hissed while motioning to go over to the woods. I glared at him, even though he's taught me a lot of things about my powers. I still don't trust him, but I went anyway. I followed him into the woods I looked up, and saw that the night sky looked darker when hidden behind trees. Traz stopped and sat on a fallen tree, I sat on the tree and looked at him confused. _"You know there was a time when the Irken Empire, wasn't so dependant on technology like it is now..."_ Traz hissed in a different voice. (He's 5 keep that in mind.) I shook my head at him I had no idea that there was a time, that the Irken Empire didn't sit on their buts and eat snacks. _"I was an Invader during that time, back then I had everything I was one of the best of the best, I had a mate, I was one of the higher up that worked for Tallest Spork..."_ Traz said. I could tell he hated talking about that Tallest, I've never heard of Tallest Spork. But it sounded like Traz really hated him. _"Then came that terrible day, the day that my mate Lena was sent to conquer planet Yuglop. There was an ambush and she was the first that was killed out of hundreds, that day I left that god-forsaken empire and never looked back. I had sworn not to return till I had found true power, and make Spork suffer the same pain as I had..." _Traz hissed with a frown and in an evil voice. I kinda understood wanting revenge cause that's what I want kinda. "What happened to Spork did he die or something?" I asked. _"Something like that only instead after nearly 30 years of training and destroying Invaded planets the empire took over, I managed to fight Tallest Spork only once. That was my last battle I had won, Spork was just lying on the ground dead as dust. It was a great victory but it was in a way bitter sweet, right after I killed Spork I was sent to death. My execution was very fast and very painful, I was sent to death by the worse possibly way to die The Trip to Hells Door..."_ Traz hissed. _"Trip to Hells Door? I've never heard of that, its must be horrible." _I thought as I looked at Traz. "What happens in Hells Door?" I asked. Traz looked up ahead then stood up. _"It's getting close to morn and you look horrible..." _Traz said. I looked at my now dirt covered clothes, and saw some of my blood on my shirt from where I cut my head. I dusted off my clothes best I could then looked at Traz, "Can you give me a band aid, so my mom won't ask how I got this scratch?" I asked as I rubbed the blood of my head. Traz turned to me, _"Hold still..." _He hissed. He put his finger to my head and wiped my cut clean off, like it was nothing but dirt. I looked at him; he looked at me and nodded. He turned around and disappeared like he always did, I turned and started heading home. I missed my mom...

(Zim's base, NO POV.)

Tak was still awake she was up in her office getting reports done; she was going to check Tok after she got her work done. (Tak sometimes has to stay up late to get her work done.) _"I wish I could've done something to help Zim…Oh well I'm sure he's just fine." _Tak thought as she finished her last report for the night.

(Foodcourtia.)

Truth Zim was not fine. Sizz-lor was making sure that this time Zim did **NOT** escape; it was actually more like torture. Sizz-lor would punch and kick Zim if he wasn't doing his work; he still received daily abuse from the customers that came into Schoolgor. **(AN Yes this show was made by 5 year olds.)** Zim was locked up in a janitor closet that was transformed into a maximum-security unit; Zim had tried escaping twice but it end worse then the first. Now Zim was sitting on an overturned bucket, he sighed he was exhausted. He stuffed his hands in his pockets; he felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a picture of him, Tak, and Tok that was taken a year ago, when they went on a trip to Irk for the summer. Zim smiled sadly at the photo he sighed, and put the picture back in his pocket. _"I hope Tok's alright. Don't you worry my little solider I'll escape this horrible place, and get back to Earth...Somehow." _Zim thought. Then drifted off to sleep.

(Zim's Base again.)

Tok had snuck back up to his room, and changed back into his PJ's then sneaked down stairs. Tok walked into Tak's office, where she was straitening up something before going to bed. Tak looked up and saw Tok rubbing his eyes, "Tok? What are you doing up?" Tak asked. Tok didn't answer, Tak grinned slightly at her son. She walked over to Tok and picked him up, Tak walked over to her chair and sat down with Tok in her arms. Tak lightly hummed a song while petting Tok's head. Tok fell asleep in his mother's arms, Tak smiled at him sweetly and carried him into his bedroom and laid the tiny Irken down. Tak shut Toks door and walked out to the hallway, "I can't believe that 5 years ago, I actually thought having a child was a nuisance. How wrong I was back then, I love my son I couldn't imagine my life without him." Tak said to her self as she walked over to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the fun stuff. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this and don't worry about Zim.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
